Their are some new xmen in town
by Singing Coyote
Summary: A actiony romance type a deal all characters belong to marvel comics cept few which are obvioulsy mine and a few of my friends
1. The start

Fan Fic. for X-Men  
  
"What are you doing?" Kirk asked. He had just popped in and was peering over my shoulder.  
  
"Just drawing. Why?" He shrugged and stayed with both hands on my shoulder, looking like a small curious furry animal. I shook my head and chuckled.  
  
"Hey, Elf Boy. Out." It was Logan; his gruff voice made Kirk jump. Kirk stuck out his tongue, then puffed out. "So, what's Miss Coyote drawing?" He sauntered over, thumbs tucked into his waistband causing you to notice the way the fabric was stretched across, his man hood.  
  
"My new costume." I held up the sketch for the new X men uniform. His deep brown eyes scanned over it. "So, what do ya think?"  
  
"Well, think you should show it to Professor X." He obviously didn't care about my sketch.   
  
"What's the matter?" I laid down my sketchbook and grabbed him by the arm; he sat next to me on the arm of the soft leather chair.  
  
"It's just that I really don't want you to go out there anymore. You were beaten to a damned pulp last time! His voice rose and nearly broke, as he seemed to throw himself into hysterics. I gently Mind-probed him with soft whispers of comfort. He relaxed inwardly but if anyone saw him he would be just as up tight.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't die. Logan, sweetie. Listen to me. Its as much as my duty as its yours. I can't just turn this down. Listen, you lay yourself on the line everyday, and I know that there is nothing I can do to stop you. So, I'm asking you this, please, I don't want you to be the only one out there. I want to be able to know that I didn't just stay home and knit when I had the powers to be out there. So if you were to die I would have a better understanding, and maybe a few times I would be able to prevent that." I took his hand in mine, pleading with him to understand this.  
  
He hung his head slightly and squeezed my hand all the tighter. "Alright. I understand." He then got up slowly still holding my hand, then slowly left the room.   
  
I watched him leave his rounded booty extremely tempting as he walked out. 


	2. Trying to have a love life

Disclaimer: all characters belong to marvel comics except for a few of my own. Yes there is a lot of romance but there is action too. besides this is a joint effort put in by me and my sister.  
  
The halls were completely empty, but i could still hear the soft murmer of voices drifting from the kitchen. Heading that way I found Kitty flirting with Scot.  
  
It was a good thing Jane was gone for the day. But he did look a little uncomfortable so i decided to but in and save poor Scottie.  
  
"Hey guys!" I slipped in and saw Scot sigh with relief while Kitty looked dissapointed.  
  
"Hey coyote, what're you doing?" He quickly ignored Kitty and turned his shade covered eyes towards me.  
  
"Looking for the Prof. What are ya'll doin'?"  
  
"Nothing." Kitty snapped and she dissappared through the floor.  
  
"The Proffessor is in his office." His brown hair fell into his face and a small smile played with his lips while he drummed the counter with his finger tips. You did have to give Kitty sympathy, Scot was good looking and flirted constantly, of course subconsiously.  
  
"Thanks Scot." I left, couldn't he see he was bringing this on to himself?  
  
"Your welcome."   
  
  
  
Soon I was in the corrirdor that held Proffessor X's office. The tapping of computer keys could be heard through the hard wood door. I knocked and listened the tapping did not cease but Prof. X's voice was clear in my mind.   
  
"Come in." So i pushed open the door.  
  
"Hey Prof." I waved at him while dropping myself into one of the leather chairs place infront of his desk.  
  
The chair was cool beneth me and the leather smooth and perfect under my caressing fingers. I laid back into its cushined depths, sighing as i did so.  
  
His desk was of maghony and it shone with polish. His barren skull matched the desk in gleam and for a moment I dwelt on the possiblity that he used the same polish on his head.  
  
"What is it that you want?" He had stopped typing and turned his attention to me.  
  
"Well, since my previous uniform was destroyed I designed a new one." i handed over my sketches to him. He looked over them with intrest, reading the side notes and measurments.  
  
"It looks good. I'll make it. But i will need this for a while." Gurdgingly I granted permisson for him to hold my precious sketch book for a short amount of time.  
  
"Well thats all i wanted." I smilled as i began to get up.  
  
"Wait. I want to talk to you about Logan." I fell back into the chair smile wiped from my face.  
  
Prof. X looked grim. The corners of his mouth turned down and worried lines appeared on his forehead causing him to look more his age.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well," He put his fingers together forming a steeple, "What do you think of Logan?" He got a raised eyebrow for that comment, this was entirely too wierd.  
  
"I think he is a good guy, umm...good looking...a little stubburn at times, why are you asking me this?" My eyes narrowed. He was angry about something. "LOGAN DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" I mentaly screamed at him. Juging by his wide eyed expression he got the message.  
  
"I think you and Logan are getting too close and personal. It isn't very good to have you both worried about on another while in battle. And you too are the best i've got."   
  
"Thats dumb! That is just really idiotic!" My blood began to boil. "How dare you say something like that! Just because i really care for Logan and he really cares for me means squat! I don't know about him but i try to keep my head calm and only on the battle! And i'll protect any one!"  
  
"Well, yes. But do you really think you can handle him gone for long periods of time?"  
  
"Hell yeah! My dad was in the army and i had to deal with him going places! As long as you aren't sending him off to suicde missons he can go! its his job!"  
  
"Alright you may go." WHAT!?! Thats it! But I did what i was told and left before i could grow any angerier.  
  
"Bye." I had barely closed the door when Logan came trotting up the hall.  
  
"COYOTE!" He grinned showing off his pointy canines that made my blood simmer with something other than anger. It was absoulutely amazing how quick you can change what you want.  
  
"Hey big boy." He smilled again then gave me a big kiss. When he pulled away his eyes were bright and excited. "What is it?" His giddy emotions soon wrapped me up and a smile yanked at my lips.  
  
"I get to stay here for a whole month!"  
  
"YEAH! Wait couldn't you before?"  
  
"Nope." He kissed me agian, pulling me close to him.  
  
"Well then thats wonderful!" I kissed him this time, relishing the feel of his hand run up my spine.  
  
"Excuse me love bugs, but i do believe that you should keep that kinda stuff in your room." It was Kitty, still snappy.  
  
"Sorry kitty." Logan coughed and pulled away from me.  
  
"Kitty, you're just jealous because you can't get any." and defiantly i grabbed Logan and kissed him roughly. He was still in shock but soon shrugged and threaded his fingers into my short locks.  
  
Will, Coyote and Logan do the dirty? Will we get the details? What does coyote look like? hopefully we'll find out. NEXT time in the mission! 


	3. The briefing, i know it says the mission...

Disclaimer, obviously most of the characters do not belong to me.  
  
So blah. I think  
  
The mission  
  
"Alright, now I've heard Magneto is down at the Toy Factory." Prof. X was briefing us. Everyone was in thier uniforms standing around him listeing intently.  
  
My new uniform fit wonderfully, and was even better than i had imagined. The tight plastic like fabric fit snuggly and the mask didn't itch and it wasn't too tight. It was absoulutly perfect.  
  
Logan had his arm wrapped around my waist and Kitty kept scowling.  
  
"Why the Toy Factory? Whats he going to do there?" Rouge asked, her hands on her hips, accent pinching her words.  
  
"Well, thats what you are going to find out." Prof. X said with eyebrows raised as unhappy murmers came from various mouths.  
  
"I don't know Prof. It might be a little dangerous. Think of what we're going in to! It's Magneto! And into a toy factory?! Think of all the pointy objects he can make impale us!" The thought had occured to me, before Kitty had voiced it.  
  
"Kitty does have a point. Pun unintended." Kirk added in. Again more whispers and grumbles.  
  
"True. But think of the chaos he can cause if we don't stop him"  
  
"Are you talking chuckie?"Logan looked down at me eyebrows rasied in disbelief, I nodded.  
  
"Coyote is right, thats why I want you there to stop whatever it is hes got planned." Prof. X said solomnly.  
  
"Then lets go." Scot spoke up then aggreements came.  
  
So we headed out. Logan's arm still around me untill we sat down and he had to go to the front and play co-pilot for Storm.  
  
"So...what exactly are we going to do again?" It was Spike, his face blank with idotcy.  
  
"Well, we're gonna whing it." I gave him one of my best psycho smiles.  
  
"You can't be serious! We don't even have the slightest whim of a plan?!" Spikes eyes grew round and his knuckles grew white as he looked anxiously toward Storm.  
  
"Well, yes. We only planned to get in. We don't really know whats going to be there. So we decided-"  
  
"To just go in stupidly! We could be killed!"Kitty interrupted.  
  
"YOU BIMBO BITCH!! Everytime we go on a mission there is the chance that we could be killed! I'm surprised the Prof. has let you go when you think like that!" I was furious my hands were clenched at my sides, and my ears pounded.  
  
Kitty's face fell, Jane looked out the window, Scot took her hand and Spike stared at his feet.  
  
"She is right. There has always been that threat. But Coyote it was cruel of you to say that to Kitty. The Prof. sends you out here because he trusts that you will come back victourous." Storm said with her constant wisdom. Her long white hair fell in her face as she turned around to look at Kitty.  
  
"We're here." Logan muttered. 


	4. The misson AT LAST!

The next part is by Wolfy. My older sister. This is a joint fanfic...yep.  
  
Now heres the mission.  
  
I watched the group as they piled into the factory, from my perch up on the catwalk. I growled approvingly to myself at the site of unexpected manpower. Easing to all fours I changed form to wolf, and began to crep down the narrow metal stairs leading to a shadow filled corner behind boxes filled with toyparts.   
  
I was a newer member to the team, arriving only a year ago. Proffessor X. kept me on other missions in the far north. I finally returned and was told to come here to the Toy Factory. X. had already briefed me on the goings on.  
  
I made a quick head count from my hidding place. 6 newbies. I followed alongside the team, keeping behind the boxes and equipment. The smell of fear was coming from most of them. Then a scent that was all too familiar...Coyote! When had she joined?! In my surprise my tail had knocked over an empty coke can, left by a worker. I froze, as Wolverine's head snapped around facing towards me. His eyes narrowed scanning the dark. My blood ran cold as I listened to him sniff for me, my hackles raised, wolfy senses telling me to run. Wolverine didn't like surprises, so I began to turn and run, before i could even move an inch he was on me blades extended.  
  
I yelped as his full wieght forced me against the hard cement flooring. I struggled to get away without biting him as the others surrounded the two of us. He stiffened and I braced for the worst, my eyes were clenched tight, every muscle anticipating that killing strike. But instead I heard him sniff.   
  
"Wolf?"  
  
I opened an eye at him in surprise. Then slowly melted back to human form, still under his wieght. "You were expecting the tooth fairy?" I wheezed.  
  
(note from author MY PART IS NEXT)  
  
"Wolverine? Who is that?" Rouge walked closer to the two. Logan was still sitting on Wolf. He face riddled with confusion.  
  
"Its uh...Wolf" He grunted, as Wolf shoved at him to get off of her.  
  
"WOLF?! What on earth are you doing here?!" I lept over to where she still laid on the floor panting and rubbing her stomach where Logan had perched.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She sat up growling a little.  
  
"I'm an offical Xman and you?" I stated proudly, being the goof I was born and loved to be.  
  
"I've been working for X. for awhile now. I've been up north is all. " i offered her my hand, she took it.   
  
"So you know whats going on?" I helped heave her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah." Finally we noticed everyone was staring in disbelief except for Storm whom shook Wolf's hand in greating. "So who are all these kids?" Wolf always enjoyed calling people who were still in school "kids". She had just graduated from highschool and took the liberty to annoy me about her new found freedom every chance she got.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, this is Rouge, Nightcrawler, Shadow Cat, Spike, Jean, and Cyclopes." They all nodded and shook hands.  
  
"You forgot to mention me; Magneto." A cruel and cenacle voice echoed from the shadows. DAMN IT! Everyone jumped into battle postion. I began to grow very hot.  
  
"Nice to meet you Maggie. Wanna have tea sometime?!" I growled from between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'd be delighted . Why don't you pull up a chair and join me?!" A chair came hurtling towards me from the dark, slaming into my stomach. Before he could hurt anyone else with it I melted it as it swung towards Jean.  
  
"Is that all you got?!" Again I shouted out into the depths, but before I could scream another syllable Wolf clapped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shut up stupid!" She snarled into my ear. "You're giving him our position." She let me go and slinked into the darkness, leaving me burning with embaressment."  
  
"Everyone split up." Scot ordered. We did. Not really knowing why we listened to such a foolish order. Logan and I trotted off senses alert for anything.  
  
"Hello." It was Mystic, and she rushed us. I ducked while throwing a fist into the air, relishing the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I turned to face her, nauseated by the mere sight of her. Her scales covering her whole body, it was like she was naked but not really.  
  
She leapt catching Logan in the face. He went backwards into a crate, which broke under his wieght reaveling dolls. Taking the oppertunity of her being distracted i flung a ball of fire at her. It struck her right on, but as always she revieved quickly. Before i could move her kick sent me sprawling. I found myself surronded by GI Joes, poking me in the back and everywhere else.  
  
(WOLFY'S PART)  
  
I stalked through the shadows, wolf formed again and tried to smell out "Maggie", as Coyote had called him. I heard Coyote yelp in surprise. I turned to find her covered in GI Joe dolls all trying to punch her, or so it looked. Wolverine roared and dolly parts went flying.  
  
"Menced doll anyone?" I yipped playfully as i did a Pepe Le Peu past them and lunged at Mystic's leg. She screamed and twisted herself to see me. I felt something hit my face full on, stars twinkled behind my eyelids as I let go of her thigh.   
  
Shaking my head I managed to see Scott zoom past me hitting the wall, I turned my aching head to see Jean with her hands in the air, What? I knew she ahd sent him flying, Scott was lying on the floor unconscious, but Scott's features turned to the slimy blue of Mystic's. I grinned to myself, baring my fangs.   
  
"Hurry! He's getting away!" I heard someone yell. I lept to my feet, my head rolling. The ground was littered with doll parts torn and burnt. Mostly from Coyote and Wolverine but everyone had their fair share. Wolverine was suddenly thown against a wall. Pain etched his face as i watched as his blades were being bent and seperated. I growled in sympathy.   
  
Magneto laughed as heavy machinery barreled into Storm sending her flying. A burning smell and red flashes let me know that Coyote and Scott were hard at work, destroying things as they flew this was and that.   
  
The rest of us crept around tying to get at Maggie, I was five feet away when he turned and saw me. Bad mistake.  
  
I woke up to find a heavy wieght being lifted off of me. I coughed as Jean sent it sailing away. I heard Wolverine cursing while he tended to Coyote's cuts.  
  
"What happened?" I choked out.   
  
Storm looked down at me, "Change back first so we can take care of you." I obeyed.   
  
"What happened?" I repeated, starting to sit up even as Storm tried to push me down.  
  
"He got away." Growled Wolverine. I sighed and Flopped back down in defeat.  
  
"Where are the others?" Storm asked, looking around franticly her hair falling on her shoulders like snow. I pushed myself up off the floor as Night crawler came limping in.  
  
"Here." he grunted. 


End file.
